


Stupid Angel

by semifunctionalfangirl



Series: Family Doesn't End with Blood [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semifunctionalfangirl/pseuds/semifunctionalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was drunk. It wasn't as if this were an unusual occurrence. He seems to be drinking a lot more these days. He didn't really understand why. It absolutely didn't have a thing to do with the blue eyed angel that's been haunting his dreams. One Shot Destiel story from my "Family Doesn't End with Blood" universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot. Enjoy!

Dean was drunk.

It wasn't as if this were an unusual occurrence. He seems to be drinking a lot more these days. He didn't really understand why. It absolutely didn't have a thing to do with the blue eyed angel that's been haunting his dreams.

He pressed his palms against his eyes until he saw white. Why couldn't he stop thinking about him? Dean was not gay. Absolutely not.

Who the hell was he kidding? Apparently not anybody else, judging from the damn looks they are always getting.

"Stupid, fucking, beautiful angel." He muttered to himself angrily as he took another swig from his beer.

"Alright buddy, I'm cutting you off." Said the blonde bombshell bartender. She'd been trying to flirt with him all night. Dean had tried to flirt back, truly, but it was like Cas was a stupid shoulder angel and every time he tried, Shoulder Cas would tut in such a way that Dean wanted to kiss him just to shut him up. He closed his eyes again with a strangled "Goddammit."

He looked back at the bartender and she was giving him a glare that clearly said "What the hell is wrong with you?" He wanted to argue, he really did. But he knew if he had another drink, they'd have to pry him off the floor. "Yeah, alright."

"You have someone you can call to give you a lift?" She asked.

Well wasn't that the question. As far as he knew, no one noticed him leave the bunker. And even if they did, he's been doing it a lot lately so they probably just let it go.

He settled on calling Maria, knowing she'd be the least judging person. Sam would ask him too many questions, and he wasn't sure he could handle seeing Cas right now (beside the fact that he doesn't drive).

"Dean?" She answered, groggy. He cursed himself for waking her.

"Sorry, can you come pick me up?"

"I'll be right there." She said before hanging up. He wasn't even going to question how she knew where he was. She seemed to know a lot of things that a common observer wouldn't know. He envied Sam because it was just so fucking easy to be with her.

It didn't matter how much he drank, his head always went back to Castiel. How those blue eyes just pierced his soul, and his dark sex hair, and those plump lips…

"Fuck!" Dean shouted. Fortunately the country music drowned it mostly out but the bartender shot him a curious look.

"Maybe drinking is making it worse." Someone beside him said. "Obviously you can't get this person out of your mind, even with it destroyed with beer."

Dean turned to look at the stranger. "Oh yeah? How would you know?"

The man raised his whiskey glass in a mock salute. "Because I'm here doing the same thing. Doesn't matter how much I drink, the feelings just get worse. Still can't get the cheating bitch's face out of my head. What did you in?"

"I'm gay." It was the first time he said it out loud. He could blame it on the alcohol, or even because it he felt admitting it to a stranger didn't count, but really, he just wanted it to stop eating him up inside. "And I'm in love with my best friend."

The man nodded sympathetically. "That'll do it."

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Dean?"

He turned to Maria and smiled sadly at her.

"Hey man, good luck to you. I hope I don't have to see you around too often." The stranger said, holding out his hand.

Dean grasped it and shook. "You too, man." He followed Maria out of the bar and to her truck. She didn't say a word (though Dean knew she was dying to) and pulled him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder. It was her way of telling him that she knew what he was struggling with, and that she'd be there whenever he was ready.

She let him go and drove him home, holding his hand. He ached for the comfort and was grateful for it.

When they got to the bunker, she smiled at him before slipping back into Sam's room. He looked longingly at Castiel's door before heading into his own bedroom.

He took off his clothes and collapsed on the memory foam. His brain was still fuzzy from the alcohol but he felt light, like a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Admitting it to that man had been an eye opener. Because not only did he say it out loud, but it actually clicked in his head.

He was in love with his best friend. Probably has been for years now.

And suddenly, he couldn't wait anymore. He felt like he had to tell everyone. Most importantly, he had to tell Cas. He sat up quickly and realized it was a mistake as soon as his head began to spin.

Then his alcohol addled mind took a darker tone. What if Castiel doesn't feel the same way? What if he laughs in his face and tells him he could never love someone like Dean?

Dean grasped his head and laid back down. Despite the progress he's made tonight, he needed to sleep off this alcohol before he made any rash decisions, like telling your best friend you loved him. With that in mind, he fell asleep; this time, not so haunted with the blue eyes and dark hair, but rather at peace with them.

The next morning, Dean woke to light knocking at the door, and a splitting head ache.

"Come in," He moaned.

He sat up quickly when he saw Castiel at the door, and immediately regretted it as he leaned over and emptied the contents of his stomach in the waste basket. He really didn't think he even drank that much last night, but stopped that train of thought before it opened up an entire other can of worms that he wasn't necessarily ready to face at the moment.

His current situation came crashing down around him as he noticed Cas was at his side, asking if he was okay.

Dean lightly pushed him away. "Yeah, Cas. I'm fine. Just a little too much to drink last night."

He gave him a disapproving look (quite like Shoulder Cas) but didn't mention it. "Dean, I really need to talk to you about something." Cas wrung his hands nervously.

"I need to talk to you too but could we hold off until this headache is gone?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded with a frown and helped Dean to his feet. "Come on, Maria's made breakfast."

Not sure if he could eat anything, Dean followed him anyway.

Next to his coffee, he saw two white pills sitting on a napkin and a small glass of water. He shot a grateful look to Maria, who grinned in response. She placed some toast and bacon in front of him.

"See if you can get that down first," she said quietly, not alerting Sam to his brother's predicament.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate you lately?" Dean asked her.

"Yes, but I never tire of hearing it." She winked as she flipped a pancake skillfully.

Sam, Dean, and Cas were leaving on a hunting trip the next day so most of the day was used making plans and doing research. Dean and Cas never had a moment to have their discussion until later that night, after dinner.

Dean had wisely stayed away from alcohol, still feeling the lingering effects of his hangover that morning. That and he wanted to be completely sober when he told Cas how he felt. The ending result of that could very well lead to the bar but he was trying to stay positive, nonetheless.

Maria and Sam were sitting opposite the other on the couch, deep in conversation, and didn't notice when Dean motioned for Cas to follow him.

They went to Dean's room. Cas sat patiently on the bed while Dean paced in front of him.

"Cas…fuck why is this so hard."

"Dean…"

"No, Cas, I gotta get this out."

"Dean, shut up and sit down." Dean had no choice but to obey and sat down next to Castiel.

He looked confident, but Dean knew him, and saw him wringing his hands nervously in his lap. Dean placed his own hand over them and Castiel looked grateful for the comfort.

"Dean, I want you to know that I have feelings for you." Dean stood quickly and turned his back, not quite sure he heard Cas right. He missed the hurt look on the angel's face. "And I came here hoping you felt the same and I wanted to tell you that I would wait for you but I guess I was wrong and I'll just go…"

Dean heard him stand and spun around. On instinct, Dean grabbed his arms, and planted a sloppy kiss right on his lips.

"Of course I have feelings for you, you stupid angel." He said endearingly, resting his forehead on Cas'. "I just couldn't believe you felt the same way. That's what I've been trying to tell you."

Cas' grin was blinding as he leaned in to kiss Dean. This time, it wasn't so sloppy, but controlled. The angel dominated the kiss and Dean was more than happy to let him.

Dean grabbed his hips and pulled Cas in close, his hands slipping into his jean pockets to grab his ass.

They were both breathless when they separated. "I…love you, Dean." Cas said.

"I love you too, Cas."

But then Cas frowned, and Dean didn't understand what he did wrong. He tried to kiss it away, but it stood firm on his angel's face.

"What's wrong, Cas?"

"Why have you been avoiding me lately? And why have you been going out to drink every night? I know you called Maria last night to pick you up. Why didn't you call me?" Castiel asked.

"You can't drive, Cas."

"That's not the point, Dean." He said in frustration as he threw his hands up. Dean thought it was the most adorable thing ever but didn't think it wise to bring up.

"Look Cas, I didn't understand what I was feeling. And I didn't know how to process the fact that I might be gay and in love with my best friend. So I did the only thing I could think of at the time, drink until the feelings went away. But they didn't go away. It made everything worse actually." He rubbed the back of his neck. "And I called Maria because I knew she wouldn't ask questions, but if I wanted to talk, she'd listen and not judge me."

Cas nodded, understanding. "I went to her for advice on how to talk to you. And she was right."

"It's obnoxious how often that happens." Dean chuckled.

Castiel laced his fingers through Dean's and smiled contentedly.

"Listen, Cas, I love you, but I'm just not quite ready for… you know…that, uh, yet." Dean's cheeks blushed red. "But will you sleep in here with me tonight?"

"Of course, Dean." Castel kissed him. The pair undressed and climbed into bed together.

Dean pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. He placed a kiss to his head, and fell asleep with his angel in his arms.


End file.
